(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dry pendent sprinklers of the type normally employed to position a fire extinguishing sprinkler head below a ceiling or the like in communication with a sprinkler main thereabove.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior dry pendent sprinklers have generally comprised such devices as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,818 wherein fusing of a sprinkler head on one end of the device permits a telescopically arranged tubular member incorporating a valve element, normally closed, to move to open position as it moves upwardly into a sprinkler main. U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,696 shows a similar arrangement wherein the tubular device acts as a cutter and moves to sever a sealing disc. Neither of these dry pendent sprinklers are adjustable as to overall length. U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,813 shows a construction similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,818.
This invention provides a dry pendent sprinkler which is also adjustable as to overall length, permitting it to be installed through a hole in a ceiling, turned into watertight relation in a sprinkler main and then adjusted as to length as by shortening the same to bring the sprinkler head into desired position beneath the ceiling.